Hunters
by ShadyPop
Summary: In a land infested with monsters and other abhorrent creatures, desperate citizens of the country of Las Noches sought assistance from the renowned monster hunter organization, founded many years earlier by Sosuke Aizen, known as E.S.P.A.D.A. Or Extermination Squad of Paranormal Activity Detention Alliance.
1. Prologue

**Hunters**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Original concept behind this fic belongs to xioara09 on dA.

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>In a land infested with monsters and other abhorrent creatures, desperate citizens of the country of Las Noches sought assistance from the renowned monster hunter organization, founded many years earlier by Sosuke Aizen, known as E.S.P.A.D.A. Or Extermination Squad of Paranormal Activity Detention Alliance. With the help of their 'spirit beasts', the ten members of the E.S.P.A.D.A. are hired to exterminate monster infestations. Two members, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, have been hired to investigate a recently abandoned underground laboratory believe to be infested with monsters…<p>

This place could be passed off an a labyrinth rather than an laboratory. The two partners were currently and absolutely lost, and the fact that the place was nearly pitch black didn't help. They walked, their boots making the only sound in the eerily quiet laboratory.

After another turn the taller man groaned. His blue hair rustled a bit as he threw back his head in exasperation. Tired cyan eyes turned to glare at the back of his partner despite the fact the man couldn't seem him. "...Do you have any idea where you're going?"

His black haired partner ignored him and turned at another split path.

"We're fucking lost aren't we!"

"Stop ignoring me dammit!"

The shorter man, clad in black and green, abruptly stopped and turned around. Emotionless green eyes bore in Grimmjow, making the blue hair man give an involuntary shudder. "If you would like to lead the way yourself then do so." They stood there for a few moments before the man who was just addressed realized he was given permission to lead.

N-Not like he needed it anyway...He was a fucking king! He didn't take orders from this jerk!

Grimmjow stuck out his chest and walked ahead Ulquiorra without even glancing at his shorter companion. He could've sworn he saw him briefly move his hand but dismissed it as a trick of the eyes. They walked for maybe half an hour before Ulquiorra suddenly stopped.

It took Grimmjow a moment before he stopped, noticing that his partner had also stopped. "What?"

"We're lost" Ulquiorra stated simply.

Blue eyebrows shot up and then furrowed in confusion. "Huh?! Just cuz your jealous of my leading skills doesn-!" He was cut off as a pale hand pointed towards the wall.

Because of the darkness, Grimmjow had to lean in and even squint to see what the other man was gesturing too. It was a small scratch on the wall…Huh?

Seeing Grimmjow's confused face Ulquiorra explained. "Before I let you take charge I marked the wall where we started….you've lead us in a full circle."

The blue haired man gritted his teeth. "WELL I DON'T SEE YOU DOING ANYTHING!" He yelled.

Unfazed by Grimmjow's outburst, the black haired man strode ahead of him, turned left and sound of kicking could be heard. Surprised, the dazed man ran to where Ulquiorra went and gaped at the pair of doors that were kicked open.

Or rather what was in inside the doors.

Inside the glowing eyes of various monsters could be seen and their low growls cut through the silence of the corridors. Grimmjow didn't even look Ulquiorra in the eye as they went inside. He unsheathed his sword and yelled. "Growl, Panthera!" For a second nothing happened. But then a bright blue flash could seen being emitted all around the room. The monsters recoiled back, a bit deterred by the harsh light which came and went in a matter of seconds.

A smokey blue clock appeared behind Grimmjow and it spun itself for a bit before landing on the Roman Numeral VI. A deep bell like sounds had resounded in the room before a panther covered entirely in bone came out from the clock. It's roar made the clock dissipate and monsters who had recoiled back earlier growl at the new threat.

Ulquiorra gave a tired sigh. "Must you summon your spirit for the most simplistic of jobs?"

"Shut up and get chopping!" Grimmjow gave a sadistic laugh before engaging with the monsters. His sword and panther made quick work of the monsters and the grin never left his face...almost as if...he were having fun.

Ulquiorra was also faring off quite well considering he was only using his sword. But then again these were only class 5 monsters by his knowledge. Within minutes the room was clear of monsters.

Grimmjow's face fell a bit as he called off his spirit and it disappeared in a wisp of light blue fire.

He grunted and sheathed his sword before turning to Ulquiorra. "That was boring lets get the hell outta here." His partner nodded but before he had a chance to start walking back into the corridors to find the exit, his blue-haired companion leaped up towards the ceiling and started bashing it. He eventually created a hole which was was just big enough for him to climb through. Once he got through Grimmjow poked his head back in.

"Ya coming?"

"..." The pale man said nothing but hoped up towards the hole, after Grimmjow back up, into the outside world.

* * *

><p><strong>sO! Pretty short but it's only an prologue right? But anyway not much to say besides tell me what you guys think so far. It's been a while since I've written anything so please do tell me how I did~ Stayed tuned for more. Also it'd be nice if I could get a beta reader. Anybody willing to do it?<br>**

**AgentBlast101 signing out…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hunters**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Original concept behind this fic belongs to xioara09 on dA.

**Chapter 1-Slow Beginnings**

* * *

><p>Once outside the abandoned laboratory, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra hopped on their gear. The gear were two motorbikes which were black and contained outlines of a certain color matching them. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had greed and blue respectively. With their black and greenblue outfits they almost completely blended in with their outfits.

Pouring their spirit energy into the gear, the motorbikes soon hummed to life. The roar of the engine cut through the silence of the barren wasteland they were in. Without wasting another second the two burst off towards their base

Within an hour or two the motorbikes slowed down as a giant dome came into view.

The black and white dome was pretty huge in size and was shaped in an odd castle-like structure. Not only that but despite the fact that the members, or at least judging from Ulquiorra's and Grimmjow's attire, wore black with accented colors, the dome was pure white with small black accents here and there. Quite ironic, well to Ulquiorra anyways.

"Wooohoo!" Grimmjow cheered. "Finally back to this piece of shit home!"

Arriving towards the front of the gate Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had spilt up, each of them going on either side. Grimmjow was actually able to just keep going straight. On his supposed 'home', or at least the part the blue-haired man was in front of, there was a large, crudely made indent on the wall that read '6' in Roman Numerals. He shoot a bit of his spirit energy into his sword and inserted it into a hole on the left side of a door.

A blue beam shot down through the middle of the door before it opened up for him. He shot inside and got off his bike, the machine dropped to the floor from the sudden decrease in fuel. The gate immediately closed after that. Exiting through another door, which this time was opened simply by pushing, he collapsed on his bed. His recent mission he just finished wasn't that long but damn who didn't need a good nap every once in a while?

He closed his cyan eyes was about to fall into a dreamless screeching has a loud screeching noise passed throughout his room.

"agH!" He quickly sat up and covered both of his ears. After a few seconds the noise died down but a voice quickly replaced it.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Gimmy. Grimmkitty. Grimmy Joes. Panthera. Kitty Kat. Aizen wants to see you and Ulquiorra in his office...Now~" The voice had sounded like metal nails on chalkboard to Grimmjow.

Fucking Nnoitra Gilga. Possibly one of the most annoying species of humans the world has ever come to know.

It seemed like Nnoitra knew that he and Ulquiorra had arrived. How he knew? Grimmjow did not know. But would trivial information like that matter when he's fucking choking the man.

No.

Of course not.

He dragged himself off of his soft bed with a groaned and practically dragged himself to the main room. He had to lean on the walls while walking just so he wouldn't fall on the floor and take a nap there.

Making his inside what could be called the throne room, he maneuvered his way around a large table. On his way he had found the piece of shit known as Nnoitra making his way outside. The monster of a man grinned down at Grimmjow as he exited.

Grimmjow noted that he was walking away from the speaker system

Damn him.

The blue haired man wasn't surprised to see Ulquiorra's stuck up ass already kneeling before their 'lord'.

The man before them stood proudly in all of his six feet of height. He had slicked back brown hair with only a small strand hanging in the middle of his forehead. His robes were also black, but they were accented with plain white. There was also a sash around his waist that was a light grey, completing his monotone outfit.

Grimmjow simply stood in front of the man who leisurely sat on his 'throne' sipping some tea.

That was one thing Grimmjow hated about this damned place. The tea. Tea. Fucking tea. What was there to drink for breakfast?

Tea.

For lunch?

Tea.

For dinner?

Tea.

After a work out?

Tea.

To drink at meetings?

If you guessed Tea you got it!

THERE WAS NOTHING BUT FUCKING TEA. If Grimmjow had a choice he would gladly leave the palace and go find anything. Hell, he'd drink pond water if he had too. Just no more goddamn tea…

After a minute or two of just standing, Grimmjow grew annoyed and crossed his arms. Just what the hell was Aizen waiting for?

Ulquiorra, who previously had his eyes closed, looked over to Grimmjow from the corner of peripheral vision and swiftly moved his leg to the kick the back of his feet, forcing the large man to his knees.

"He-" A pale hand had pushed Grimmjow's face to the floor, the owner of the hand not really wanting to hear his voice.

After that small chain of events, Aizen finally seemed to acknowledge the two men before him. Standing up, he waved a hand of dismissal, signaling that they no longer had any need to bow. Ulquiorra rose to his feet silently while Grimmjow got up spitting everywhere and wiping his lips. He glared at Ulquiorra, who paid him no heed, before turning to Aizen, still glaring mind you, but just not as harshly.

"Good afternoon to both you, I hope you mission went pleasantly" Hearing no response from either one of them, Aizen continued. "I know you just arrived back from mission and I would give you time to recuperate but I need you two to investigate something…"

Of course Grimmjow couldn't keep his mouth shut for long, immediately he began to yell in protest. "BUT WE JUST GOT BACK!" As if suddenly realizing who he was speaking too, the blue haired man reluctantly lowered the volume in his voice. "Plus there are EIGHT, other people here. Why not send them?!"

Brown eyes carefully observed Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Although on the outside the raven haired man seemed to not care, there was a twitch of the mouth that gave Aizen a hint that he seemed to actually agree with Grimmjow.

"Because, while the other espada may be stronger" a growl was heard along with the harsh grinding of teeth, the owner of the noises being very obvious. "I trust you two more than any of them~" He said with a fake grin that Grimmjow could easily see through.

He snorted at Ulquiorra who seemed please by the 'compliment.' What a suck ass.

"Yea whatever, what's the trouble?"

"...It seems that we may have a bit of competition in the region…"

Ohhh~ Now Grimmjow's interest was piqued. There were very few people in Las Noches with actual Spirit Energy. The members of E.S.P.A.D.A, of course, not only had spirit energy but had some of the strongest in Las Noches. Competition meant people on par with him, which was sure to lead to a fun fight.

"Well who the hell are they?" Grimmjow inquired.

"...That's the problem...I'm not exactly sure myself who they are but I do know there have been less jobs because of them"

Ah yes the jobs from the people. The paranoid, weak people. Although the monsters liked to come after those with high spirit energy it still would eat anything in sight. That's when the E.S.P.A.D.A came into play.

The people basically hired them to kill of monsters in general for a certain period of time, until they feel safe or in a are they are suspicious of being filled with the monsters known as Hollows.

After a while the people practically worshipped their tiny group and now E.S.P.A.D.A has control over some terrains and cities of Las Noches. Despite the armies, if you could even call them that, having little no spirit energy they could prove very useful in the future...at least to Aizen anyway.

Grimmjow didn't really understand why taking over small towns helped but whatever. Aizen had some sort of god complex.

"...so I need you to go investigate.." Aizen finished

Grimmjow blinked, wait Aizen was still talking?...Crap….Whatever he'll just ask Ulquiorra about the job later.

"Yes sir" Ulquiorra said robotically after their 'lord' finished addressing them.

"Oh! I want you two to depart as soon as possible~"

Grimmjow scowled while Ulquiorra simply nodded. The brown haired man before them waved them off, signaling they could leave whenever they were ready.

As soon as they exited the throne room Grimmjow drew his sword. "Where's that Nnoitra bastard...I'll fuck-H-Hey!"

Ulquiorra pale hand had grabbed the hand that Grimmjow was holding his sword in, forcing it down as much as he could. Despite the shorter man being stronger in general compared to Grimmjow, when raw strength was brought into the test, Grimmjow was much more built. "What's the big idea?"

"You need the energy for the mission.."

"What are we doing anyway"

The green eyed man would have normally been irritated by his question but he expected Grimmjow wasn't listening and gave an immediate response.

"We suppose to look for any lead concerning who's trying to come into our territory. We have evidence to believe that one of the noble families of the land, the Kuchikis, are involved and we shall start with them"

"...Are any of those arrogant bastards actually capable of fighting?" As far as Grimmjow knew the nobles dedicated their lives to proper etiquette, staying rich, keeping the bloodlines clean, and keeping that stick shoved as far up their ass as possible.

"The current leader and the next heir. Rukia and Byakuya Kuchiki. We are to search and possibly capture one of these two.

Grimmjow grinned in approval. The head honcho is certainly going to put a decent fight and so might the heir...Although he did have a pretty girly sounding name...Ah well

"Let's get going then!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took a while for this. I finished typing it but I never updated w OOPS. As I said….or didn't say I don't really remember XD I'll try not to take too long with updates but as as school, owed stuff and trying to find a job goes I'll be pretty busy. Plus I have to scrounge for a beta reader so this story won't be TOO CRUMMY. I WOULDN'T WANNA DISAPPOINT SINCE I'M ALREADY GETTING A GOOD AMOUNT OF POSITIVITY FOR THIS STORY OAO. THANK YOU 3<strong>

**Now about the actually story...another crummy chapter. Hopefully my writing gets better, still not exactly back in the groove of writing. And yes! We are already jumping straight into the story, I don't wanna stall too much since there isn't much I can stall with anyway XD Also I guess this story is kind of sci-fi-ish...kind of...not really...no XD You'll see and wow I ramble a lot XP**

**AgentBlast101 signing out...**


End file.
